


Nymph

by RikkaTsukiakari



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC im sorry, Oneshot, he's trying, kurapika(1999) so he has blue eyes ok, kuroro's 20 or something, kuroro's battling his hormones, long haired kurapika bc why not, paku appears but only for 2 lines i think, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaTsukiakari/pseuds/RikkaTsukiakari
Summary: If Chrollo thought the nymph was captivating while asleep, he failed to realize they were positively gorgeous with their blue eyes open. The blonde slowly lifted themselves up, finally revealing the lack of breast and the pressing of definitely male genitalia on Kuroro’s thigh. He tried to let this sink in as he and the blonde both regarded each other in silence.“So you weren’t kidding when you told me you met me in the future.”Kuroro paused at that, ‘The future?’
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 15
Kudos: 211





	Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favorite krkr works of Seiyuna, Skeleton Flower, (Check them out! they've got SUPERIOR writing imo) but in reverse because it seems to be the easier route and i don't have the capability to commit into making anything longer than one chapter at the moment. I also kept dreaming about this so I literally had to write it down just so I can sleep especially now that I have EARLY online classes. So I had to puke this out at 2am while studying for my Neuro quizzes and jugging drinking coffee like its water. I'll prolly edit this after taking my finals if I'll still have the motivation so im sorry too for the errors. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm weak to timetravel fics but I don't have the capability to think through and make a full blown fix-it one so let's settle with a suddenly-out-of-nowhere one. Also I just noticed there's a lack of long-haired Kurapika in any fics??? Just imagining it makes me feel he'll look really pretty so might as well share my vision to a younger Kuroro :)
> 
> Advance apologies for making them both OOC :( I 've got nothing to blame but my lazyass self for not bothering too much in characterization. I hope it doesn't come off too annoying and shallow and I hope you guys forgive my sucky writing as I haven't written anything remotely creative for a year. College is killing any creative juices and motivation I've got.

When he woke up, what he first registered was the smell.

The smell of dew in the morning after the storm of the night. Or at least, this is how he imagined the smell would be as it was with the books he read before describing a forest. It was a smell he wasn't accustomed to.

The next he registered was warmth and comfort.

It was the heat of another body whose arms are loosely wound around his waist, breath coming in soft caresses in the junction between his clavicles. He stiffened for a minute. And although Meteor City taught him hypervigilance in face of danger, it also taught him the art of patience before striking in some situations.

And so, he waited and tried to regulate his breathing. When the person resting on his chest didn’t stir, he slowly opened one eye, curiously peeking what kind of defenseless person would not stir with the slightest change in body movement.

He was greeted by long golden hair that tickled this nose whenever he inhales softly.

‘A woman?’

He saw the delicate nose and the long lashes and the overall beautiful countenance of the person currently interlocked with him. The golden hair that catches the early morning sunlight pouring from the windows bathed the creature in a sort of brilliant mystical light. It was blinding and otherworldly. Being a woman doesn’t justify this creature, Kuroro couldn’t find any word to describe the creature other than _a nymph_ whose limbs are tangled intimately with his own, his arm resting around the lithe waist. He belatedly realized the creature was very much naked. Interestingly, although the nymph’s skin was soft, he feels the firmness of the muscles of the waist he’s holding. He realizes the implication of what might’ve happened last night and Kuroro tries to recall how the hell he ended up here, in what happens to be a humble bedroom, coddling up with stranger. But nothing comes to mind.

He isn’t a stranger to...the pleasures of the flesh. He may be the head of the slowly rising notorious and frightening group of thieves but he was, first and foremost, still a man barely getting out of his teens. He does occasionally indulge himself once in a while.

Perhaps he was too inebriated this time to actually remember what had transpired yesterday that led to this but he doesn’t remember drinking even a sip of alcohol. Even Uvogin or Nobunaga, who liked to drink after a satisfying heist, refrained from drinking said beverage because of how tiring their latest heist have been. 

‘And I’m still wearing my clothes,’ he muses as he looks back to the sleeping figure on his chest.

_And_ he’s pretty sure he would have remembered sleeping with anyone this attractive.

Before he could think further, the silence was pierced by the ringing on his left.

He heard the phone vibrating on what seems to be a wooden night stand near his head. The nymph finally stirred, nuzzling closer, mumbling a slurred ‘turn it off’ unto his chest before the insistent noise finally annoyed him enough for his arm to shoot out, slapping his hand on the phone to silence it. The action made the definitely firm body closer on top of him.

Kuroro did not dare move as the nymph, in their half sleep state, languidly pressed a chaste kiss on his jaw first before landing one right on his mouth. It took a few minutes before the nymph suddenly froze and finally slowly opened their eyes, consciousness making its way to the sleep-addled blonde.

If Chrollo thought the nymph was attractive while asleep, he failed to realize they were positively _gorgeous_ with their blue eyes open. The blonde slowly lifted themselves up, finally revealing the lack of breast and the pressing of _definitely male_ genitalia on Kuroro’s thigh. He tried to let this sink in as they both regarded each other in silence.

The blonde suddenly chuckled in disbelief, “So you weren’t kidding when you told me you met me in the future.”

Kuroro paused at that, _‘What_? The future? _’_

The nymph smirked in amusement as he moved to Kuroro’s side, cradling his head with his hand on a propped elbow, still observing Kuroro, “I can totally read your thoughts like an open book right now, you know.”

True enough, he saw those probing blue orbs looking as if they can see his very soul, observing every detail of his face. And _that_ certainly confused Kuroro even more. He wasn’t exactly the easiest person to read. No, he wasn’t the type of person who’d openly wear their emotions on their sleeves. In fact, emotions don’t even belong in his dictionary—emotions are something he left a long, long time ago when he decided they were dangerous for his rationality. He carefully settled his face into neutral, trying not to be transparent despite getting uncomfortable with the blonde’s unfaltering gaze.

As if sensing his discomfort, the blonde dropped his gaze from the Spider head, opting instead to roll on to his other side, his back muscles mesmerizing to Kuroro as he stretched. He sat up, legs now at the edge of the bed as he looks over his shoulder. He smiles fondly at Kuroro’s stare, “I must admit it’s my first time seeing you this lost, Kuroro.”

Kuroro embarrassingly had to remind himself to _actually breathe_ once he heard his name told so softly and fondly. And like that wasn’t enough already, the nymph stands up in full naked glory, stretches once again and (Kuroro swears he’s doing this on purpose) _coyly_ bends down to look for an article of clothing.

The view he’s bestowed with is nothing short of exhilarating but considering this person is basically a stranger to him, he regrettably turns away and tries his hardest to calm down his breathing and his increasingly interested lower regions.

“Who are you?”

The blonde finally dresses himself in an obviously too large black shirt that drowns his frame, its hem ending halfway on his thighs, and the shirt collar not doing a good job in hiding the blonde’s collar bones, even going as far as drooping on one shoulder. The nymph doesn’t seem bothered at the size of the shirt and the Spider head finds himself unconsciously swallow at the thought. The nymph looks at Kuroro in contemplation before he continued searching again for something to wear under, “Saying who I am would take the fun now, wouldn’t it?”

He finally gives up and shrugs once he doesn’t see any boxers around. Kuroro curses himself for dwelling on that fact with more interest than he would like and clears his throat to distract himself from thinking further, “Can you at least give me a name to address you?”

After a beat of silence, the nymph shrugs at his insistence, “Hm…You can call me Curapikt then.”

“Curapikt?” the name rolls off weirdly on Kuroro’s untrained tongue. It’s definitely an exotic and strange name but for a person who exudes something esoteric, the name wears him well.

“You’re probably confused with everything right now. And to be honest, I am too. But I can’t have a decent conversation with anyone unless I have gotten caffeine in my system,” He stifles a yawn at this and starts to head to the door before turning back again to Kuroro, “Come down when you’ve finally collected yourself. I’ll make some breakfast. ”

Without waiting for a reply, Curapikt leaves the room with the door softly closing behind him, leaving Kuroro to finally be able to fully observe his surroundings without getting distracted. It was a pretty simple bedroom but the extraordinary softness of the duvet tells him of its quality and Kuroro thinks there might be something more to this room than what it seems. True enough, he sees the big closet, the floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with thin and thick tomes and the random trinkets decorating the room that seems to tell their value. By instinct, he starts appraising objects he can steal but stops himself when he remembered what Curapikt said.

'The future, huh?' He sits up and checks his body, straightening his rumpled clothes. There was no point in stealing objects that possibly might not exist in his timeline when he gets back or belonged to him in the first place. He stands up finally and immediately goes to the enormous bookshelves. Kuroro reads the titles on the spines of the books, most of which seem to be about History and Anthropology. Interestingly, two of the genres he's been starting to get into as of late. He sees books about literature and arts too thrown in and he's tempted to actually browse and read some of the books to have caught his interest but regrettably reminds himself that there are more important matters to attend to. 

For a moment, he contemplates leaving the house by the window overlooking what seems to be a forest in the bedroom before dismissing the idea. If he wants to escape from here, it will be better for him to better understand and gauge his surroundings first. It doesn't seem like a house from anyone involved with the mafia and he doesn't sense any other presence aside from what he assumes to be Curapikt's.

And as much as Curapikt has unnerved him earlier, he seems to be harmless.

At least that's what Kuroro's gut tells him although he can also sense a dormant sense of _power_ in the blonde. The Spider head checks his nen, uses his Gyo to see any sort of illusion surrounding him just in case and was reassured to learn that it's still there and no, this isn't an illusion either. He looks around the room once more and his eyes get caught by a glint at the nightstand. He sees a singular red earring resting on the nightstand just beside the phone. It was beautifully crafted, the ruby cut artfully in a diamond shape and shining in different shades of scarlet and orange. Kuroro stares at it in appreciation and by impulse, knew he had to have it. It was the ideal piece of item he could steal in the room, small enough to fit in his pocket and remain inconspicuous, exquisite enough to sell once he gets bored with it.

After pocketing the earring, he finally leaves the room.

* * *

He passes by more paraphernalia on his way to where the blonde might be until he stops at a hallway cabinet with littered books and ornaments. He sees the photos displayed on the cabinet. He gazes at an older him and the blonde, comprising of them in different occasions, with Curapikt either caught by surprise at the camera or his older self reading at the sofa. He sees photos of them together in one frame, him smiling and Curapikt staring awkwardly at the camera, seemingly trying not to smile himself. 

They told the story of this household, his apparent relationship with the blonde and Kuroro has no idea what to feel upon the revelation of having...a _partner_ in the future. It's not exactly an exciting or a disappointing prospect. He still remains as a stranger to Curapikt and vice versa. 

He sees no photos of his Spiders and only one frame contains Curapikt with people he doesn't recognize nor does he care enough to remember **_(1)_**. 

"You sure took your sweet time," Curapikt voice rings through the hall, observing Kuroro's face trying to process what he's seeing.

It shouldn’t have been that seductive, Kuroro thinks, the way the lithe body leaned on the door frame at the end of the hall, the large black shirt hiking just a little more the pale thighs. Kuroro walks up to him without a word and the blonde goes back to the dining table sitting at the other end. They both settle down and Kuroro faces a table full of food he doesn't have the luxury to eat back in Meteor City. It's absurd to think he can eat this much just for breakfast but the smell of bacon and eggs makes his stomach growl and he finally takes a bite. They both eat in silence for a couple of minutes before the Spider head stops and looks at the blonde before him. Curapikt, in turn, returns the gesture and finally breaks the silence, "Is it safe to assume you now have an idea who I am?"

"Yes," Kuroro answers, still looking at Curapikt devoid of emotion and only factual.

"You don't seem surprised," Curapikt muses while sipping from his coffee.

For once, the Spider head opts for honesty, "I am surprised. Not to you but at myself," he takes a sip on his own cup and realizes even the coffee is according to his taste. Not too sweet but not too bitter and with cream, "It's very uncharacteristic of me to even think about having romantic relationships or settling down with a... _lover_."

He internally frowns at the word as it sounds foreign in his vocabulary, possibly more strange than Curapikt's name. 

The blonde unexpectedly laughs—‘a pleasant sound’, Kuroro absentmindedly thinks— and almost spilled his coffee, "It _is_ very unlike you, yes," he snorts as he puts his cup down the table, "But believe me, that isn't even _half_ the reason why what we have is absurd."

At the Spider head's questioning silence, Curapikt remains silent and spreads butter on his toast, intent on not answering his question. He decides to just get information of his current situation instead, “Can I ask where I am right now?”

“Our house near near York New.”

‘A house? Near York New?’ It sounds too domestic and way too out of character from himself.

Curapikt seems to have read Kuroro’s bewilderedness, “My thoughts exactly. But well, your future self seem to think it’s romantic.”

Just how _much_ has he changed in the next couple of years?

Easily, as if reading Kuroro like an open book, the blonde answers his unspoken question, “We both did changed a lot,” Curapikt only shook his head and before taking a bite at his bread, "How old are you right now?"

"...Probably 20 years old," Age doesn't really mean anything in Meteor City so more often than not, it's forgotten. 

"I see," the blonde regards him in amusement and Kuroro's eyes stray towards his lips now glistening with a bit of butter, "And this is probably 13 years into the future."

'So I’m able to live for a decade, huh,' that snaps Kuroro out of his reverie as he observes Curapikt eating from across of him elegantly and poised. His claim of the person in front of him being a mystical creature still holds true. Curious enough, he has the urge to know more about him,“And how old are you?”

Without missing a beat, Curapikt answers nonchalantly, “24 years old.”

‘7 years of age difference, he’s pretty young for me,’ the remark makes Kuroro feel weird and he dismisses the thought. 'Enough getting distracted,' he scolds internally. He has to get straight to the point, “If you are…in a relationship with me, I suppose you know about…the Genei Ryodan?”

Something flashes in the blonde’s eyes, quick enough for Kuroro to fail to recognize or read it entirely but it was enough for Kuroro to be on guard. Curapikt recognizes the change in Kuroro's posture and closes his eyes before taking a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself down. It was the first time the Spider head has seen some kind of chip in this whole situation with the blonde.

“Yes, I do know about your troupe,” he answers in a clipped way, “I also know about your work.”

“Are you part of the mafia?” It was too frank but Kuroro has already built up his defenses, ready to strike or run on whatever the situation may call for so might as well be straightforward to it.

“I was but not anymore, no,” the question doesn’t faze Curapikt, instead it makes him relax compared to when he asked about the troupe.

That confuses Kuroro but he continues to observes more closely this time for every miniscule reaction, “If you know about my job, I suppose, you know where my troupe members are?”

He sees the slight tension in the limber frame he’s faced with, but the voice that comes out seems to be steady and calm, “I don’t know, honestly. And the reason for that is because the future you and I agreed not to talk about our jobs once we get home.”

The Spider head raises a brow at the suspicious answer but before he could ask any further, Curapikt beats him to it, “Kuroro, calm down. If I had any ulterior motives, I wouldn't be having breakfast with you in the first place," he explains in exasperation, "Do you have any idea how you got here?”

It was a blatant change of subject but Kuroro lets it go. _For now_.

“I don’t, the last I remember is we just finished a tiring heist,” at the word ‘heist’, the blonde momentarily stiffens, “…my future self hasn’t explained anything?”

Curapikt shakes his head, the golden locks swaying with his movement, “The only thing he told me was we met in the future but that was years ago. I did not think much of it as it was something he probably just dreamed about,” he looks out the window in contemplation, and his hand absent-mindedly fidgets with his hair, “He envisioned having breakfast with me. It sounded foolish and absurd.”

‘And yet here we are,’ Kuroro remarks internally, still attentively watching the blonde before him. The food on the table now left untouched and almost finished. There was one thing that still bugs him and it spills out of his mouth before he could think better of it, “What have I become?”

Surprised at Kuroro’s question, Curapikt could only laugh, “You’re certainly more direct and impulsive when you were younger,” he wipes his eyes in mirth, “Even I still don’t know what you have truly become but…”

There was meaning in his gaze that Kuroro couldn’t understand. The blue eyes spoke of warmth and sadness. He looks at Kuroro’s face, at the cross on his forehead hidden behind his hair, at the young unfathomably black eyes. 

“By some cruel twist of fate, you’ve become my husband.”

That.

He didn’t expect that. Kuroro finds his breath taken away by those words. He finally sees the glimmer on the blonde's left hand, on his ring finger, as he tucks in a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He didn’t bother trying to hide his surprise as the blonde continues.

“Don’t…give up on me, Kuroro.”

It sounded like a plea yet for some reason, Kuroro sees it as a command.

For a moment, no one said a word and time had stopped for the two exchanging stares, the blue eyes holding meaning while the obsidian eyes hold inquisitiveness. It was Curapikt who broke off first before suddenly standing up, he starts clear off the table as if he hadn’t just revealed how profound their relationship actually was. Only the clinking of dishes as he brings them to the sink echoes throughout the whole house, his back turned to Kuroro and his golden hair swaying with his movement as he starts washing the dishes.

That was the last thing he remembers before everything turned pitch-black.

* * *

When he woke up, what he first registered was the smell.

The smell of something foul and dirty, the smell of trash and dust. It was a smell he was accustomed to.

The next he registered was the cold, unforgiving hard floor he was laying on.

He finally opens his eyes and he is greeted by the dilapidated ceiling and walls filled with dangling cobwebs and spiders. Used candles near his head and some battered books laid beside him as some faint squeaking noises could be heard from somewhere inside the building. 

He sits up and looks around. There was not one hint of the house he just woken up to a while ago. Or of the blonde he last saw before everything turned black before his very eyes. He activated his Gyou for any possible illusion he might be in and finds out once again that he wasn’t in any type of illusion.

“Was it a dream?” Kuroro wonders as he looks around once more, checking up on his clothes. He paused once he felt a tiny bump on his pocket. Realizing what it was, he immediately takes it out and admires the ruby earring on his palm. Everything felt like a distant dream and yet here was the solid proof that it wasn’t.

His mind was swirling with possible theories and explanations of what had just transpired before a voice suddenly calls up from the door, “Danchou? Is there something wrong? We detected movement from the outside. It seems they have found our current location and are on their way.”

Pakunoda was standing under the door frame, looking at Kuroro in question as she had already called the Spider head twice. Kuroro looks at her, “Paku, where are we?”

Said woman only looks at him in confusion but answers nonetheless, “At an abandoned building near York New…?”

Kuroro was silent for a minute in deep thought before he nods, “I see.”

He stands up and dusts himself; he stares at the earring once more before he finally pockets it. Pakunoda notices the careful way he handles the tiny piece of jewelry, a question at the tip of her tongue but remains silent.

He finally strides forward towards Pakunoda, “Let’s head out.”

* * *

He was about to put the last plate on the dish rack when strong arms suddenly enveloped him from behind and lips descended on his shoulder. He pauses at his task before he relaxes into the embrace and looks at the window right in front of them on top of the sink, observes the trees and the meadows bathe in the morning sun. 

“Looks like you’re going to live with only one earring again,” the voice behind him mutters apologetically before kissing a path behind the blonde’s ear.

Kurapika raises his eyebrow at this and shakes his head in disbelief, and wipes his hands with a nearby towel, “Old habits die hard, huh?” He finally faces the figure who has caged him in their arms, his back cradled by the hands that had now settled on his lower back loosely, and looked up at the unfathomable black eyes, “Its fine, you’ll return it to me in the future anyway.”

Kuroro smiles at his statement and bends down, nuzzling into the blonde’s neck, “Along with a special piece of jewelry, yes?”

Kurapika rolls his eyes in exasperation but the undeniable tiny upturn of his lips say otherwise, “Right.”

They spent a couple of minutes like that, just basking in each others presence as the cicadas and birds chirp outside.

“Is this the reason why you asked me to grow out my hair?”

He feels the smirk without even looking at the Spider head, “Partly, yes.”

“Partly?”

“I can’t help but think of the future you I saw. But later on, I really did think it would suit you.”

Kurapika looks at him in doubt and annoyance before distancing himself from Kuroro enough to see his face but not far enough to break from the embrace, “Because this will make me look more like a girl?”

Kuroro almost laughs at Kurapika’s accusation but settled with shaking his head, “Rather than a girl, I think you’d look more like a…”

Kurapika looks at him in question but Kuroro just grins and kisses the blonde to pacify the unconscious pout on Kurapika’s lips.

_‘A nymph.’_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) it's a loophole in my story, yes, as im trying my damnest to stay true to canon. I think Kuroro is very detail-oriented man as evident in his scheming in canon HXH so its impossible that he'll ignore gon, killua and leorio in the pics who seem to be important to kura. He'll prolly at least familiar with them in canon if that were the case. I thought about just deleting that part so I can avoid it but I can't seem to forsake the thought of Kura not keeping any type of picture with his friends so. Let's pretend Kuroro really doesn't give a shit about them for now and forgets them :(
> 
> Additional shit I'd like to address:  
> -I believe Kuroro rubbed off the not-giving-a-shit attitude on Kura and softened Kura through the years they've been together. And I'd like to think younger Kuroro is not as polished as future Kuroro so it was easier for Kurapika to understand him, even finds him amusing and cute ;)  
> \- And yes, I've used the fact that Kura wears only 1 earring in canon just because I want to imply them being together has always been destined. Kuroro later on forgets about the encounter for a while because he's got a troupe of criminals to lead and it has been a decade. It's when he proposes that he realizes wth happened and gives the earring back to Kura and learns of kurapika's tribe name (which is Curapikt). Leave my delulu ass alone T.T  
> \- Why did kurapika tell Kuroro not to give up on him?? Well, their relationship is messy and complex, man. It's almost impossible(actually it really IS impossible) for them to end up together. And Kura will prolly self-destruct in the long run with guilt so...I just envisioned him asking Kuroro to prevent him from killing himself. Angstyy huh? Wanted to write this but after some deliberation, I thought nah, I'm not suited in writing anything angsty no matter hm i love them. T^T  
> -why nymph??? Kura's lineage is mystical in itself (with the Scarlet eyes and the extra powers he gets) and they've been surrounded with nature so our blonde must've loved the nature too, right? So I thought about connecting him to something mystical too. Something bright. Admittedly, I didn't like Nymph at first since they're usually depicted as beautiful women. I wanted something more non-binary or unisex to compare him with. Undine was the closest but they're water creatures and their overall well known color is blue which doesn't fit the image I had of Kurapika. :( So I settled for nymph.  
> -How did younger Kuroro end up in the future? TBH, I have no fricking idea. Let's pretend it's nen and he prolly encountered someone who had the power to manipulate time in his latest heist. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Aight, there's my take on this and I can now sleep in peace finally without that smol voice in my head telling me to share this and write it dooown. Thanks for reading!


End file.
